


【all光/初代光】安详已成昨日

by Nogip



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogip/pseuds/Nogip
Summary: 光呆在黑风海遇到了初代
Kudos: 13





	【all光/初代光】安详已成昨日

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠all光前提的初代光  
> ⚠走肾不一定走心  
> ⚠三观太正请绕行

安详已成昨日。  
诺弗兰特再度沉沦于无尽光之中，人们惊叹着提防未知的灵光卫，怨怼命运无常。而光之战士一行已抵达几乎与世隔绝的黑风海，踏上了寻找无影爱梅特赛尔克之旅。  
顺着鳍人族给出的线索，众人来到亚马乌罗提——那个属于他的城市。  
作为唯一的“合法公民”，光之战士正独自一人从人民秘书局出来。他不急着回马克连萨斯广场同伙伴集合，便绕了远路走。  
众人一致同意分头行动，这不失为一种便利——让光之战士有机会隐瞒自己食罪灵化的情况。  
偏南的小路通往国会议事堂，沿路尽是些奇怪的黑色生物。他们称它为“卡部斯”，看起来黏糊糊的，两侧长出细长的爪子，畸形而丑陋。  
这里像是巨人国，居民和建筑都大一号。光之战士靠住道路两侧护栏的方形石桩晃了晃头。眼前正白茫茫花成一片，甚至让他以为那些卡部斯是食罪灵，快步走过避开。头也疼的要命。同伴们问起时他总沉默寡言，其实自己身体的状态比表现出的差得多。  
他时常会无法控制地失去理智。有时脑海里会忽然一片空白；有时耳中嗡鸣着像是死者的叫嚣；有时眼前像是蒙着一层白霜般看不清晰，现在就是如此。他不禁带着些盲目的迷信思索，这是否是自己犯下罪的恶果？被宽恕的食罪灵遵从欲望得以解脱，而又有谁能宽恕他的业障？  
少许的动摇转瞬即逝。离约定集合的时间还早，眼下光之战士只想撑过这阵，就算迟到也只说自己迷路。  
拐角处的路灯打下一片圆形的光，大概是这里唯一的暖色调，笼罩着痛疼扶额的光之战士。卡部斯们在远处徘徊，并不接近。  
然而很快就有人打断他的独处。  
“真是丑陋啊。”  
是熟悉的无影的声音。光之战士猛地抬头，然而眼前仍尽是溢出的白光，声音也因食罪灵化而沙哑着：“……爱梅特赛尔克？”  
“是我哦，失望吧。”对方慢悠悠地闯进灯光下，像是登上了舞台。他走到光之战士跟前，打量着他难受的样子，忽然嗤笑了一声：“不，你应该庆幸才对。”  
这时候遇到他自己可谓是毫无还手之力了，光之战士皱了皱眉：“千呼万唤都见不到你，现在倒出来找事。”  
“打扰你躲在这里等死，真是抱歉。”爱梅特赛尔克嘲讽道。他看着诺弗兰特唯一的灵光卫抗拒接受自己的变化，以至于最终使不上力气跌坐到地上。  
便不由皱了皱眉。  
光之战士光中隐约看到他模糊的轮廓，那是唯一的黑色。“叫我们来这里到底是要做什么？”他听到爱梅特赛尔克仍在靠近的脚步声，忍不住生出些慌乱，这人总是以一种睥睨众生的态度对待他人，仿佛自己是冷眼旁观的神明。“觉得抱歉就离我远点。”  
爱梅特赛尔克蹲下身，伸手在他一片茫然的眼前晃了晃，“看不到了吗？”  
光之战士身后只有冰冷的岩石和无尽的海，虽然他十分想远离无影，还是做出无畏的样子。  
下一刻爱梅特赛尔克的手就抚上了他的脸颊，尽管隔着手套光之战士还是惊得瑟缩了一下，身后的栏杆外是不知尽头的黑风海，已然退无可退。反应过来后他不由面带怒色，“要杀要剐随你，别戏弄我。”  
爱梅特赛尔克自然把他的话当作耳旁风，甚至捏着他的下颚把强迫他张开口，接着两根手指便伸进了光之战士的嘴里，搅动摸索着。  
“呜…！”光之战士极度排斥这种过于亲近的触碰，奈何被钳制住合不上嘴。他抬手抓住爱梅特赛尔克的手臂试图拉远，然而以现在的力气就像蚍蜉撼树。  
“牙齿变锋利了，”爱梅特赛尔克松开他起身，嘲弄地笑了两声，“等你长出獠牙的时候，恐怕就没法搪塞同伴了吧。”  
光之战士恼怒道：“说什么风凉话，想打就来吧。”  
“那可不行，”爱梅特赛尔克摇摇头，目光望向远处的楼宇，“我还有想给你看的东西。”  
“什么？”光之战士感觉视线恢复了些，已能看清眼前人的轮廓。爱梅特赛尔克离得极近，光之战士能看到他的脸偏向一边，视线越过自己投向深海。  
无影没有回答。他像是想起了什么，嘴角又挂上仿佛在捉弄人的笑，收回目光弯腰在光之战士的耳边说：“这样的你还能不能坚持的那个时候呢？不如让我来帮帮你吧。”  
“什么意……”  
“你和他们的事我都看到了。”爱梅特赛尔克打断他的问句，“最近不会了吧，毕竟你变成了怪物。”他拽着光之战士的领口把他提起来，开始解他的衣服，“但我不会嫌弃你。”  
“你这个变态。”光之战士顿时明白了爱梅特赛尔克要做什么，抬手向他的脸挥了一拳，不出意外地被轻易接下。  
“和被同伴操哭的大英雄比起来，我还差得远。”爱梅特赛尔克的手抚上光之战士的脸，最后在眼边停下。这次他已摘了手套，用两指撑开光之战士的眼皮。“还是看不到吗？”他恶趣味地凑近吹了口气。  
脆弱的眼睛受到刺激，光之战士哼了一声，眼睑不受控制地抖了起来。不过看爱梅特赛尔克的样子一时半会也不会拿他怎么样，便索性承认道：“是啊看不到，你要帮我挖了吗？”  
“怎么会呢，”爱梅特赛尔克松手，转而摸向光之战士的下体揉搓起来。  
几滴眼泪生理性地流出来，光之战士的视线依旧模糊，下体的快感涌来，他忍不住泄出喘息。虽然不想承认，但爱梅特赛尔克说得对，自己受到体内光的影响越来越大，食罪灵化在所难免。最开始看不清东西只有一小会儿，现在已经会长时间无法恢复了。  
光之战士自暴自弃地想：“就当是被狗咬了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克手上一顿，“我听到了。”他抬手掐住光之战士的脖子，五指缓缓收紧。“果然不能对你太温柔。”  
“唔…！爱梅……你他妈……”窒息让光之战士头晕目眩，他挣扎着握住对方的手臂，却还是渐渐沉溺于濒临死亡的幻景。  
“勃起了，”爱梅特赛尔克在光之战士溺死之前松开他，然后伸手把两指捅进他的后庭捣弄起来。  
“哈…哈……”光之战士大口喘息着，“你这疯子……啊！”  
手指撤出了，还未适当开拓的后穴被毫无征兆地插入。没有好好做前戏自然让交合之处留下鲜血，爱梅特赛尔克就着血液缓缓操干起来。疼痛充斥着每一次进出。  
他把光之战士翻了个身按在石栏杆上，肉棒便在后穴里转了一圈，摩擦着内壁引起一丝在痛感下可以忽略不计的爽。  
光之战士咬牙切齿地说：“呃…等我恢复了就……掐着你的脖子强迫你……”  
“那真希望你尽早恢复。”爱梅特赛尔克一边毫不停顿地操着光之战士，一边撩起他的上衣，从腰部向上抚摸着他布满疤痕的皮肤。虽然战斗时毫不在乎受伤，性事种光之战士还是很容易便因抚摸而颤抖。  
“……强迫你吃…嗯…吃一桶腌白蚯蚓。”最初的疼痛之后快感渐渐涌了上来，光之战士悲哀地发现自己的身体不受控制地兴奋了起来，他猜想下一刻爱梅特赛尔克就会嘲讽他像个荡妇一样把强奸变合奸。  
“你还真是很有折磨人的手段，”爱梅特赛尔克“夸奖”道。他来回摸着光之战士的后背，直到对方抖着向前躲时才贴近他的耳边说：“翅膀要长出来了，恭喜。”  
“什么？！”光之战士一惊，这才发觉他拨弄着自己背上的什么东西。  
那里凸出了一边小小的肉翼，显然是灵光卫化的一步。  
这种非人的感觉让光之战士皱了皱眉，有点恶心。  
“别担心，我会帮你的。”爱梅特赛尔克说。  
从两人交合处干涸的鲜血来看，这样的保证显然毫无可信度。光之战士忍着即将从唇齿间倾泻的呻吟和喘息说：“你不帮就是帮我了……啊啊啊！”  
话音未落爱梅特赛尔克的手指就在他的背上抹过，随之而来的是背后的一阵剧痛。  
光之战士疼得大叫了起来，“你他妈做了什么！”  
“这么疼吗。”爱梅特赛尔克揉了揉光之战士软掉的阴茎，语气没有半分歉意。“不客气。”  
光之战士背后的肉翼被齐根切下，化作了点点白光消散。背上的断口处被一片暗之力封起，没有血液流下。  
过于强烈的痛感反而让光之战士清醒了起来，体内的光似乎安分了几分。短暂的剧痛之后并没有像普通伤口那样继续绵长的痛感，后穴被操弄的快感也越发清晰起来。  
爱梅特赛尔克发觉光之战士的肉棒又硬了起来，嗤笑了一声继续干他。对方显然对于做爱万分熟悉，即便不情愿地挨操，穴肉还是讨好一般吸吮着爱梅特赛尔克的阳具。  
“看来你要抓紧时间了。”爱梅特赛尔克用有力的抽插将身下的光之战士推向高潮。对方咬着自己的手臂不发出浪荡的声音，兴奋到肉棒被撸了几下就射了出来。  
光之战士从牙缝里挤出话来：“那你赶紧……”  
爱梅特赛尔克如他所愿加快了速度，光之战士再也忍不住从臂弯里传出闷哼和喘息，与拍打声和水声交织在一起，回荡在空旷的都市里。  
滚烫的精液射进光之战士体内，爱梅特赛尔克抽出肉棒，一些体液顺着光之战士大腿内侧流下来。光之战士翻过身来靠在石柱上休息，他的视力已经恢复，便正好对上爱梅特赛尔克有些出神的目光。  
暖黄色的灯光下无影瘦削的脸庞有几分柔和，他的视线落在自己身上，相较于注视更加深邃，以至于光之战士怀疑他在试图穿透自己去看别的什么。  
“我身上有什么吗？”光之战士问。  
爱梅特赛尔克回过神来，随意道：“连衣服都没有。”他打了个响指，光之战士被破坏的装备就变成了新的。  
这般把戏在拉凯提卡大森林就见识过了，光之战士并不吃惊，但心想他还算有一丝体贴。被按在冰凉的石板上操让他腰酸背痛，不过除此之外体内的光安定了许多，似乎有一种力量中和了它们。或许爱梅特赛尔克所谓“帮助”并非玩笑。  
他们终归是敌人，爱梅特赛尔克所为多半也有什么其他目的。光之战士首先还是想破口大骂，但考虑到敌我实力的鸿沟，话到嘴边又吞了下去，问：“这样做对你有什么好处？”  
爱梅特赛尔克冷哼道：“你们就是这样，总在思考自己的利益。”  
光之战士抿了抿嘴，换了个问题：“你说‘要给我看的东西’是……”  
“你自然会看到。”爱梅特赛尔克有点不耐烦地打断他：“下一次见面我会好好杀了你。”  
光之战士想起自己因食罪灵化而看不清晰的时候，视野里充斥着白色的光，只有爱梅特赛尔克是一团黑影。他与之前自己在冒险途中遇到的敌人很不一样，言语间仿佛有着莫能两可的立场，但靠近时却会发现相隔甚远。光之战士相信他的信念之坚定可以超过任何请神的信仰，因此无论遇到何人何事都无法动摇。  
“你真的很恶劣。”光之战士斟酌一番，觉得与其试图用交谈劝服，还不如借此机会破口大骂。“什么都不说清楚，上来就操我。”  
“真敢说啊。”爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉。  
“黑风海的温度就像过冬，不知道你是不是为了展示路灯的性能才把亚马乌罗提建在这儿。石栏杆它不凉吗？我就这样趴在上面。”光之战士扶着栏杆站直走了两步，然后指了指自己的腰接着说：“腰疼，待会回去见人我得有多尴尬，你考虑过吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克露出微妙的表情，没答话。  
光之战士坐下来挥挥手说：“我再歇会儿。”  
“自求多福吧。”爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，化作一团黑雾消散。  
灯光下又只有一个人了。光之战士披着临走时爱梅特赛尔克创造的毛毯，神色平静下来。  
远处的卡部斯依旧来回游荡，静谧的海底无风无浪，仿佛不会留下任何人存在的痕迹。光之战士毫不怀疑任何人都会被这座都市震撼，歌颂它的美丽。  
究竟是什么让它破灭，爱梅特赛尔克又背负着什么？  
光之战士把头埋在臂弯里，不再思索。此处小憩片刻，大概也不会被发现。  
被宽恕的食罪灵遵从欲望得以解脱，而又有谁能宽恕他的业障？  
安详已成昨日。


End file.
